Fallin in and Out
by RubyEmerald
Summary: Jack has been living at the mall for some time now since he was liberated from the mines. He loves Ellie, but Ellie loves Luke, and another twist pops up in the story, but who could that new love be for Jack? Will it last? Will he love Ellie once again? W
1. Discovery

**Fallin in and Out**

"Why Jack why?"   
Ellie just looked at him through the gorgeous brown eyes she always looked at. This time seemed different.  
  
" It was only 3 months I was gone, and besides you have that Luke guy."  
  
"He's not you, and he can't replace your role."  
  
"Role is that all I'm to you is some role." Jack grew angry every time he looked at Ellie  
  
"Jack please don't get upset its been some time since you were gone, we were so close and that one night," Ellie became teary eyed," please tell me you haven't forgotten."  
  
Jack hadn't realized what she was saying. He remembered that special day he set up. He had made her dinner and set up the whole night like it was a real date and he made it seemed that the virus had never occurred. It was so much fun that their relationship one big step that Ellie said she wasn't ever ready for.  
  
"Yeah I remember." Jack look a bit precautious.  
  
"Please don't be angry with me, I only said a role because I'm scared Jack. I'm scared to have this baby, without a father." Ellie broke into tears.  
  
Jack looked still he was so still that he fainted right on the spot.  
  
--------------------

"Jack Jack you up..?"   
"Huh what." Jack stirred to find himself next to Ellie.  
She smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead and began stroking her arm.  
  
"Jack this isn't right, is it?" Ellie became tensed and got out of Jack's bed.  
  
"Huh what Ellie what's wrong?"  
  
" This isn't right, I love you Jack you mean the world to me, but this was just wrong," Ellie began to do up her pants as she talked," I mean we're to young and can't it just be a boyfriend girlfriend cuddle thing and say this never happened?"  
  
"Okay if you love me, then why do you want to cover this up, I mean you love me, but you want to hide the fact that we slept together and took that big step in our relationship, and you're telling me to hide those feelings for you!" Jack looked really angry while Ellie finished dressing.  
  
Ellie just shook her head, "Jack if you going to be this way then fine, that's just fine but don't expect me to talk to you or say Hi or even look at you."   
  
Ellie walked off and Jack just sat their in his bed with a puzzled look on his face.****


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion with the dealings of...

**Chapter 2**

**_"Confusion and a bun in the oven…"_**

**_N/A I don't own anything of the tribe or its characters that are created by _**

**_Raymond Thompson and Entercloud_**

_"Jack? Jack you up..?"   
"Huh what?" Jack stirred to find himself next to Ellie.  
  
She smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead and began stroking her arm.  
  
"Jack this isn't right, is it?" Ellie became tensed and got out of Jack's bed.  
  
"Huh? Ellie what is wrong?"  
  
" This isn't right, I love you Jack you mean the world to me, but this was just wrong," Ellie began to do up her pants as she talked," I mean we're to young and can't it just be a boyfriend girlfriend cuddle thing and say this never happened?"  
  
"Okay if you love me, then why do you want to cover this up, I mean you love me, but you want to hide the fact that we slept together and took that big step in our relationship. Now you are telling me to hide these feelings I have for you!" Jack looked really angry while Ellie finished dressing.  
  
Ellie just shook her head, "Jack if you going to be this way then fine, that's just fine but don't expect me to talk to you or say Hi or even look at you."   
  
Ellie walked off and Jack just sat their in his bed with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
**"Jack...Jack you okay?"  
  
"Huh what?"   
  
"Are you okay you took a really big fall. Ellie told us about you feeling sick and then falling to the ground." Tai-san was speaking asking the questions and damping a cold cloth for his forehead, he also saw Ellie and Alice and Dal there.   
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good, Alice will you help me with the next batch of plants for the Lab?" Tai-San asked  
  
"Oh yeah sure Tai-San." Alice walked off with Tai-San.   
  
Dal then had an excuse for finishing something up on the roof. Ellie looked at Jack and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack I had to lie, I'm scared." Ellie became nervous.  
  
"El you don't have to be scared, it's going to be alright," Jack sat up and hugged her" Oh my god my head hurts so much."   
  
Ellie laughed and said she'd leave so he could get some sleep. Jack didn't want her to leave he just wanted to cuddle with her.   
  
"No Jack I have to go it's important, I promise I will be back."   
  
"Ok" Jack kissed her once more she then slowly walked off and he grabbed her arm to pull her back to kiss her twice more. He laid back down and fell asleep quickly. **_

------------------

"Did he fall for it El?" Luke began to panic.  
  


"If he kissed me, what do you think?" Ellie gave him a devilish look.   
  
Luke being happy picked up Ellie and began to twirl her around.   
  
Finally they stopped twirling Ellie regained her vision and took a piece of paper and wrote on it.   
  
"El what are you doing." Luke questioned still looking dizzy.  
  
"Well if were going to leave we have to explain why. After that we're outta here, in two days it'll be you me and our baby."   
  
Luke looking nervous stood up "Then get packed once your done we have to leave as soon as possible." Luke walked out to go to his own room and began packing.  
  
Ellie looked a bit sad telling Jack a lie wasn't her fortay but she finished in no time. She then took the necklace off her neck that Jack gave her. It was a rose and it was silver. She then packed up all her clothing and a picture of her and Alice.   
  
Ellie walked out of her room and down the hall was Jack's she walked into the room seeing Jack lying there sleeping like a baby, she felt terrible doing this to him, but she didn't love him after that night and the fight. It just seemed like they would never be close again.   
  
He left me after I said those things and left this mall, Luke came and in those three months time after Jack left, Luke and I got close. She thought to her self, while putting the letter on Jack's end table. She looked at him once more and left.  
  
She walked to the entrance of the mall where Luke was waiting,   
"Ready to go El?"  
  
"Yeah let's go." Luke smiled and they left the mall.  
  
  
Jack waking in the morning had notice the letter on the end table. He opened it and in it was the necklace he gave Ellie and a note, he began to read it.  
  
Dear Jack  
  
In these times of horror, we all change. I can't stay here. I will say I'm pregnant, but not with your baby. By the time you read this Luke and I will already be gone. You left three months and in that time Luke and I grew close. Please don't try and look for us. For hear this Jack I'm not in love with you. I still think of us as friends if you'll still accept it, but with you you'll never accept it. So go on living you can do that without me.  
  


Sincerest Regards as always Ellie   
  
Jack put down the letter in awe. He had begun to felt cold water drip down from his eyes. "They're tears?" 

He hadn't felt this way since his Dad died. "Why did she leave me?"

.

****


End file.
